


Can I Keep You?

by Missbiddle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Casper Movie AU, F/F, Feels, Happy Ending, Lesbian, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance, lesbian angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbiddle/pseuds/Missbiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't see the 1995 Casper movie with Christina Ricci i recommend you watch before you read. Or not, up to you.</p>
<p>Clexa AU, based on the Casper movie. Clarke is dragged to a remote town with her Mom who is a ghost therapist and moves into a house, meeting a family of stubborn ghosts who refuse to cross over. She forms an attachment to Lexa, and they two struggle to find Lexa's humanity and Unfinished Business. Shady business men want the ghosts out to find the treasure that was buried in the house.</p>
<p>Angsty fic (unlike the movie which has a lot of comedy), a lot of dealing with the after effects of death, a lot of feels. Does have a happy ending! And Clexa is defs in it. Again, recommend watching the movie - its great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it seems like a random AU but i had to write it! One of my fave movies. I know the movie is comedic but my fic is not. It is angsty. I hope you enjoy!

Clarke sighed as she got out of her moms car, stretching out her stiff back with a groan. Abby, Clarkes mom slammed her door and walked around to stand next to Clarke, a small smile on her face.

“It’s pretty impressive isn’t it?” She said and Clarke followed her gaze to stare at the giant dark looming house that was in front of them. Despite it still being early afternoon, the sky around the house seemed darker and long shadows were cast over a the ground. A shiver ran up her spine.

“I would go more with creepy as hell.” She murmured, glaring darkly at the house. She stomped angrily to the back of the car to grab her bags, yanking them out with a huff. “I can’t believe you pulled me out of school again, to drag me here to shitsville on another stupid ghost chase.” She snapped, brushing past Abby who tried to grab her daughters arm, recoiling slightly when Clarke yanked her arm out her grip. She spun to face her mom with an angry glare.

“Clarke –“ Abby started but was cut off.

“Dad’s dead mom. You need to come to terms with the fact that it’s your fault. He’s not coming back.” Clarke spat angrily and stormed past, swinging her bag onto her back. “Ghosts don’t exist!” She shouted behind her, walking toward the front door. Abby sighed and turned as a car pulled up next to her. A well-dressed man climbed out the driver’s door and a broody looking younger man climbed out the passenger seat, glaring at the house. Clarke turned at the sound and watched warily as Abby walked forward and shook the older man’s hand.

“You must be Abby.” He said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “I’m Charles Pike; I spoke to you on the phone about the house, and the uh, ghost problems we have had.” Abby nodded, and glanced at the brooding other male who was watching Clarke curiously. Pike followed her gaze. “This is my assistant, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke watched the boy, Bellamy nod curtly at Abby before staring back at the house. She dropped her bag on the front porch of the house and began to walk back down to them as they chatted to her mom. She stopped when she felt a chill go down her spine again. The feeling of someone watching her caused her skin to crawl and she glanced back at the door before shaking it off and walking away. Pike was explaining to Abby the circumstances and time in which they had to stay there. Clarke stopped next to her mom and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really believe that there are ghosts here?” She interrupted rudely, watching their expressions.

“Clarke!” Abby said angrily. “Please don’t be rude.” She smiled at Pike apologetically. “This is my daughter, Clarke. Please excuse her manners.” Clarke kept her glare on the man in front of her, his smile somewhat slimy. She didn’t trust him at all.

“You don’t believe in ghosts?” It was the broody boy, Bellamy that responded to her question. Clarke shifted her gaze to him as he stepped forward to look down at her.

“No, because I’m not an idiot.” She responded and Bellamy smiled slightly before leaning in closer to the blonde who stood her ground.

“We will see how long that lasts, princess.” He said. Clarke glared at him before raising her eyebrow slightly.

“Enough. Clarke, please start taking the boxes and bags in, I need to talk to Charles about some things and I’ll see you in the house.” Abby said strictly and Clarke glared at the three of them for a moment more before storming away to the house, picking her bag up off the porch. She pushed the heavy front door open, grimacing slightly at the coat of spider webs and dust on the door handle. She coughed as dust went into her throat but felt, despite her annoyance at the idea, awe at the sight of the inside of the house. It was a huge empty and echoing room and as she dropped her bag on the ground the sound reverberated around the room. Dust fell from the chandelier that was hanging from the roof.

“Whoah.” She muttered, taking in the intricate patterns on the windows and carving on the walls. The place was old, but beautiful. Clarke picked her bag back up and wandered toward the winding staircase as Abby walked in, carrying bags.

“Clarke, honey I’m going to find the fuse box and get the lights on.” She called out. Clarke ignored her and began stomping up the stairs, taking in the candles that sat in candle holders along the wall. Her feet were cushioned by the dust filled red carpet that lay over the stairs; small puffs of dust rising with her footsteps. She stopped at the top of the stairs, confusion flitting across her face. She could have sworn she just saw smoke rising from one of the candles as if it had just been blown out.

“Get a grip Griffin. You’ve been here for 5 minutes and already getting paranoid.” She berated herself under her breathe and continued walking along the hallway, glancing occasionally in the many rooms, none calling out to her. All of a sudden the darkened hallway lit up as Abby had found the fuse box. Clarke opened a heavy door and flicked the light switch. Three beds were covered in cobwebs and she squinted at the names on the headboards. “Titus. Indra. Gustus. Weird names.” She muttered out loud before closing the door and continuing down. She saw a large door down the end and opened it, feeling a small smile lift her lips. She’d found her room. A giant king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with candle holders surrounding it. An intricate stained glass window allowed some natural light to filter in, casting multiple colours on the carved headboard, which held more candles in it. Clarke’s eyebrow rose slightly. Clearly the previous owner was a fan of candles.

“Clarke?!” Abby’s voice echoed throughout the house. Clarke jumped slightly.

“I found my room!” She called back and dropped her bag on the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced out the window over the ocean view that she had and sighed. Maybe she could get used to this.

“So you are the one that is intruding in my house.” Clarke froze at the sound of a cold, unfamiliar voice. Chills ran up and down her spine, her skin crawling again like it did when she was outside. The same sensation of someone watching her intently. She stood up and turned slowly, her stomach bottoming out slightly. A person, but not a person was standing just inside the room. She was a little taller than Clarke, standing with her hands behind her back. But Clarke could see them through the milky white body. She was transparent, her hair falling in waves around her face which was white. She was a ghost. Clarke swallowed heavily, her heart pounding in fear. She couldn’t believe her eyes and her panic was feeling like it was going to choke her. The ghost stared at her, unmoving, unblinking. Clarke took a deep breath. Her mom had told her that ghosts couldn’t hurt the living. She hoped more than anything right now that that was true because this ghost didn’t look happy.

“Well, really, you’re the one that is intruding, seeing as you’re supposed to be dead.” She said, her voice stronger than she felt. She could feel her hands shaking, but refused to look away from the ghost who blinked a couple of times at Clarke’s response. She took a few steps toward the blonde who didn’t move, her eyes never breaking gaze.

“You are not afraid of me.” The ghost said curiously, still moving toward Clarke who was frozen to the spot. The ghost’s voice was quiet and cold and Clarke felt another chill.

“Should I be?” She rasped out as the ghost stopped in front of her looking down at her just slightly. The ghost blinked again, surprised at the question. Most humans would have screamed, fainted or run at this point. She’d even had one vomit in fear at the sight of her. This human seemed… different.

“That remains to be seen. What is your purpose of being here?” She asked curiously and Clarke couldn’t help but let her jaw drop slightly as the sun that was setting behind her streamed through the window and reflected onto the ghost, bathing her in a glow, illuminating her like she was an angel.

“My mom. She –“ Clarke hesitated. If this really was a ghost… then maybe her mom had been right all along. “Are you really a ghost?” She inquired lifting her hand slightly to touch the being in front her but dropped it immediately as the ghost stepped back slightly.

“I am dead, yes. If you want to call me a ghost then that’s what you can call me. Although I would prefer to be called Lexa.” The ghost, Lexa said, her voice void of much emotion. Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Lexa? That’s your name?” She asked. Lexa nodded just barely, dropping her eyes slightly.

“That is what I was called when I was alive.” She responded. Clarke lifted her chin a little, feeling the cold chills of fear starting to stop. Curiosity was overtaking her fear.

“I’m Clarke. Are there more like you?” She asked and Lexa frowned slightly but a scream interrupted her before she could answer and she sighed, rolling her eyes. “That was my mom!” Clarke shouted, looking at Lexa in fear. The blondes eyes then widened as the girl in front of her shimmered and disappeared. She took a deep breath to calm her heart and ran out of her room and down the hall. She skidded out into the main hall at the top of the staircase and felt her stomach drop. Abby was cornered against a wall as three large ghosts stalked toward the older woman. “Hey get away from her!” She shouted, jogging down the stairs. The three ghosts spun around to stare at her.

“Shut up Human.” The woman ghost said, a snarl on her face. Clarke could see the remains of scars and what looked like a facial tattoo over her eye.

“You have no business in this house.” The second ghost said almost calmly. The light from the chandelier glinted off his bald translucent head.

“You are intruders in a house that is not yours.” The third one said, his voice deep and gruff behind his thick beard. Abby slid away from them as they concentrated on Clarke but stopped on the spot, her eyes widening.

“Clarke!” She shouted and Clarke noticed her gaze. She spun around as another ghost, Lexa, descended down the staircase effortlessly, almost gliding down them. Her mouth hung slightly slackened as Lexa glided toward them.

“Titus! What is the meaning of this?” She snapped, her voice harsh and both Abby and Clarke felt coldness chill their spines. The bald headed ghost stared at her in what appeared to be confusion.

“They are flesh-wearers. You told us that every and all flesh-wearers must be chased out.” He said, bowing his head slightly to Lexa. Clarke glanced between the two of them, her brow creasing slightly. Bowing? To Lexa? She was smaller than both the males and despite being deader than dead she appeared younger than the others.

“Let me get rid of them heda. It will be my pleasure.” The woman ghost – Indra, Clarke assumed, remembering the three headboards she had seen – snarled and turned back to fly toward Abby who jumped to the side in fear. Clarke felt a cold wind brush past her and gasped when Lexa appeared between Indra and her mother.

“ENOUGH, Indra.” Lexa shouted, her voice echoing around the large empty room. Indra glared at Lexa before stepping back next to the other two ghosts. Lexa turned on Abby and Clarke ran forward to stand by her mom’s side, holding herself up. Lexa glanced between the two of them.

“We aren’t here to hurt you, or cause you any distress.” Abby said slowly, holding her hands up. Clarke glanced sideways at her in disbelief. Hurt THEM? They were already dead. Lexa clearly found it an amusing statement as a smirk lifted the corner of her mouth.

“You could not if you tried.” She leant forward slightly toward Abby. “It’s hard to hurt something that is already dead. What are you here for then if not to “hurt” us?” She inquired. “Most flesh-wearers come here in order to try rid the house of us.” Lexa explained, straightening up. Clarke stared at her, swallowing when the ghosts eyes shifted to stare at her. Clarke couldn’t help but be fascinated. There was no colour in the girls face, and if she shifted her focus she could see the wall through her head. Abby cleared her throat, glancing between the two of them.

“I’m a specialist in ghost psychiatry. I want to help you.” She explained. “Clarke’s my daughter, she didn’t even want to be here.” She explained, tilting her head slightly to try and get Lexa’s attention back. The ghost continued to stare at Clarke before blinking and lifting her chin and turning her gaze to Abby.

“Very well, you may stay. At least for the time being. My subjects will be more than happy to get you settled.” Lexa said, smirking slightly. Abby felt a chill and glanced at the three subjects as Lexa referred them as and tried a small smile at them. They didn’t return it but instead turned and began to leave the room. Abby followed, glancing back at Clarke with a nervous smile, her face pale and showing her fear. Clarke smiled back tight lipped and turned back to Lexa who was again staring at her.

“So, if they are your subjects then you must have been pretty rich when you were alive.” Clarke ventured, her heart fluttering slightly. She wasn’t sure if it was nervousness or fear. Or both. Lexa glanced away suddenly and Clarke could swear she saw the ghost swallow, if that was even possible.

“Perhaps.” Was her response and Clarke frowned slightly, unsure what to say. Needless to say she had not been in a position this awkward before. “The room you were in earlier is my room. But, I will allow you to stay there.” Lexa broke the silence, her tone boasting authority but Clarke noticed it was much softer and calmer than when she spoke to her subjects. She nodded gratefully.

“Thank you, that means a lot. It’s a beautiful room.” She ventured. Lexa nodded once before turning away and Clarke watched as once again the ghost shimmered and disappeared. She had a feeling she would have to get used to that happening. She then stifled a yawn, glancing through the dusty and smudged glass next to the front doors. She figured she should find her mom and see if she was okay, and then sleep. Maybe it was all just a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke rolled onto her back rubbing her eyes in the morning light that filtered through the dust of the windows. She felt a sigh leave her mouth when the memories of that night flooded back to her. Ghosts. She sat up quickly, glancing around the room. Dust and spiderwebs coated everything but the bag and boxes that sat at the end of the giant bed. Clarke frowned slightly when she noticed that the candles at the end of her bed flickered in the early morning sun, the scent of the burning filling her noise. She slowly pulled the covers off, and climbed out of bed, her heart racing. She had not lit those candles at any point.

“Lexa?” She called out timidly, hoping that it really had been all a dream. Silence met her and she could see no translucent bodies in the room. She quickly blew the candles out and walked over to her clothes pile, pulling a tank on over her bra.

“Do you not like candles, Clarke?” The voice was somewhat judgemental and Clarke jumped and swung around, stumbling slightly with her arms caught in her shirt. Lexa was standing behind her, next to the now smoking candle holders, her eyes boring into Clarkes. The blonde struggled to pull her shirt on properly, and brushed her hair out of her face. Not a dream.

“I uh, don’t have anything against them?” She rasped out, her voice still sleepy. “I just didn’t remember lighting them last night.” She said, awkwardly pulling her shirt down to attempt to cover her bare legs. Lexa noticed and subtly turned to look at the still smoking candle, but Clarke had noticed the slight frown on the ghosts face.

“You did not light them, Clarke. I lit them for you.” Lexa explained, and reached out with her hand and passed it through the smoke that billowed upward. Clarke watched in amazement as the smoke went THROUGH Lexas hand.

“Well, thank you for lighting them.” She said sincerely, before frowning slightly as she watched Lexa continue to hold her hand over the smoke. “How did you light them? Aren’t you, you know, not there?” Clarke said timidly, unsure of how to word it. Lexa stopped moving her hand and stared at it for a moment before clenching it shut and turning toward Clarke who had finally succeeded on pulling on some shorts.

“I can solidify my form when I want to handle objects. Or I can do the opposite, and walk through walls if I please.” She explained, and to demonstrate she picked up a bra that Clarke had tossed on the end of the bed the previous night. Lexa cocked an eyebrow at Clarke, a smirk pulling the corner of her mouth up. Clarke felt her cheeks burn slightly and took a step forward to snatch the bra out of the ghosts hand but felt her stomach drop as her foot slipped on shirt and she stumbled forward. She heard a gasp from Lexa and she fell straight into the ghost who had her form still solidified. Both fell to the ground and Clarke shivered as she landed on top of the ghost, her hands either side of Lexa’s head. They stared at each other for a moment before Clarke shuddered from cold and Lexa dematerialised, causing Clarke to crash to the ground as her arms gave way from shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sat up, her teeth chattered slightly. Lexa appeared again, crouching in front of the blonde and Clarke recognised worry on her face. “Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa inquired her voice soft. Clarke nodded slowly, her body already almost back to normal warmth. Her blue eyes gazed into Lexa’s who mesmerized her again for a moment.

“You’re so cold.” Clarke muttered finally, breaking the silence. Lexa glanced away and stood up, stepping away from the girl on the floor.

“I suppose that is what happens when you have no skin or blood. No warmth.” The ghost said, her voice quiet and somewhat pained. Clarke felt a pang in her chest and realised the rudeness of her comment. Of course she was cold, she was dead.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Clarke said softly, smiling ever so slightly at the ghost who finally turned back to look her. “I just, can’t believe you’re an actual real ghost.” She said with a slight nervous laugh.

“Your mother said she was a ghost psychiatrist. Have you not met other ghosts before?” Lexa enquired, frowning slightly. “Was your mother lying?” Clarke shook her head, holding her hands up in defence.

“No, I never have seen a ghost before. I never believed they-“ Clarke watched Lexa’s mouth tightened and swallowed. “-You, existed. Ghosts.” She corrected herself. Lexa surveyed Clarke with her eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. Clarke stood up her eyes raking over Lexa. She wore what Clarke assumed was a night gown. It had thin straps that showed off her arms and Clarke noticed immediately the tattoo on her bicep and one on the girls back as the back of the dress was cut low. A slit up to the ghosts hip showed off her toned legs and her feet were bare. Her hair fells in translucent waves around her face. She swallowed as her eyes finally met Lexa’s again before dropping back to the girls hands which were crossed in front of her and shot back up.

“Clarke?” The ghost enquired, picking up on the girls agitations. Clarke bit her lip and lifted her hand up.

“Can we – can I see what –“ She hesitated for a moment realizing how rude she must sound. Lexa hesitated for a moment and then nodded, her eyes flitting between Clarkes. She lifted her own white hand and stared at it for a moment before reaching forward. Clarke swallowed heavily as she met Lexa’s hand mid-air, gasping at the coldness. Her mouth opened in awe as Lexa’s hand passed through hers and her fingers curled around as if trying to hold her hand. She glanced up, her blue eyes shining in the morning light, a smile on her face to look at Lexa. The smile fell almost instantly at the troubled, almost sad expression on Lexa’s face. The ghost pulled her hand back and Clarke assumed solidified it as it got colder and no longer passed through her hand, instead spreading her fingers and interlocking them. The blonde stared at their entwined hands, her heart racing. She couldn’t feel Lexa’s fingers between hers, just coldness, like she was squeezing freezing air.

“I don’t remember what touch feels like.” Lexa broke the silence, her eyes staring unblinking at their entwined hands. Her voice was almost shaky, and Clarke felt her heart skip, a small pain in her chest. Lexa let go of the girls hand and looked down at her own, a frown furrowing her brow. Clarke leant forward to try and get the ghosts attention.

“Hey, Lexa?” She asked timidly, reaching out again and laying her hand flat against Lexa’s, finally getting the ghosts attention. The white eyes met hers, blinking a few times as if she were blinking tears away, which Clarke knew was impossible. “I’m sorry.” She said gently. Lexa stared at her for a moment before shaking her head slightly.

“Do not apologise, Clarke.” Was all she said and began to fade. Clarke felt warmth spread from her hand over her body as Lexa disappeared, realising that the room had gotten very cold. She rubbed her arms as she warmed up and sighed. How was it possible that Lexa could display emotions as clearly as she seemed to? The sadness in her eyes, the shake in her voice. Clarke shook her head, trying to make sense of it. She was a ghost, dead. Ghosts didn’t have emotions. Did they? She walked back to her bed and flopped on it facedown. She needed more sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke padded into the kitchen, her bare feet cold on the tiled floor. She rubbed her eyes and jolted to a stop at the scene in front of her. Abby sat awkwardly across from the three other ghosts who were staring at her coldly. A plate of pancakes sat in front of her mother, untouched and she thirstily drank down a cup of what Clarke assumed was coffee. The steam that fogged up her glasses seemingly was not affecting her. The blonde cleared her throat to announce herself and Abby jumped, spilling the coffee on herself.

“Clarke!” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and attempted to wipe the hot coffee off her shirt. She rushed over to her daughter and Clarke looked her with scepticism as Abby massaged her shoulders nervously, standing close, and her eyes not leaving the three ghosts who had turned their attention to Clarke. The bald one, Titus glared at her for a moment before inclining his head slightly. The other two studied her before throwing glances at each other.

“Mom, you’re hurting my shoulder.” Clarke mumbled and shrugged off Abby’s hand. She glanced around the kitchen, her stomach dropping slightly in disappointment when she realized Lexa was not there.

“We were just having a session, honey. How did you sleep?” Abby explained, indicating to the papers that were spread around the table. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked to where a second plate of pancakes sat at the head of the table. She sat down and carefully cut into them as Abby sat back in her seat.

“Who made the pancakes?” Clarke asked, eyeing them curiously before shoving a mouthful in. She almost moaned at the taste. They were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. Titus and Indra exchanged looks.

“Heda did.” Indra said. Clarke frowned slightly.

“Heda? You called Lexa that yesterday too. What does it mean?” She asked.

“It is a stupid nickname my carers made up for me.” Clarke felt her heart rate quicken momentarily and spun in her chair at the voice that was starting to become familiar. Lexa walked (well, again, seemed more like gliding) into the kitchen, her dress floating behind her. Clarke couldn’t help but glance at Lexa’s bare leg and back, swallowing her mouthful heavily before turning back to her plate. “We cannot remember why or where it originated but for some reason it has stuck.” She said, standing at the opposite end of the long table to Clarke, watching her. The three other ghosts stood, inclining their heads until Lexa sat and they resumed sitting.

“Thank you, for the pancakes. They are delicious.” Clarke said, catching the gaze of the ghost who nodded just slightly. Abby looked between the two girls before chugging the rest of her coffee down in one gulp.

“Lexa. I was just discussing with your fellow –“ Abby hesitated searching for the correct wording to not insult them, indicating with her hand at the three sullen ghosts. “Housemates, about their unfinished business.” She said. Clarke glanced at Abby curiously, and saw an eyebrow raise from Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

“Unfinished business?” The ghost queried, staring at the older woman intently.

“Yes. When a person dies and they have unfinished business from their life they become stuck between realms, like you and Titus, Indra and Gustus. You come back as ghosts and will stay here until you fulfil your unfinished business.” Abby explained, pushing her glasses up. Clarke glanced at Lexa who glanced at Clarke at the same time. “I want to help you four find your unfinished business so you can cross over.” Titus stood up suddenly and all eyes turned to him.

“You wish to be rid of us. I knew we could not trust the living.” He said angrily, the room turning colder. He turned to Lexa. “Heda, please. We must not allow them to stay here.” Lexa held up a hand suddenly, her expression neutral.

“Enough, Titus. Dr Griffin, is what you’re saying true? You wish to help us?” She said her voice hard. Clarke glanced between the two of them, her heart pounding.

“I do, on one condition.” Abby said, her voice shaking slightly. “I have a request, a favour if you will, to ask of you.” Lexa’s chin lifted slightly.

“And what is that?” She said icily. Clarke felt her stomach drop when she realised what Abby was alluding to and slammed her fists on the table, standing up suddenly and knocking her chair backward.

“He’s gone! He’s gone and he’s NOT coming back!” She shouted angrily, tears burning her eyes. “You need to be an adult for once Mom, and realise that your little fantasy of finding Dad miraculously isn’t going to happen! Grow up!” She finished, panting slightly. The room remained silent, and all eyes were on her. She glared at Abby, avoiding the gaze she could feel on her from Lexa.

“Clarke.” Abby said, her voice cracking slightly. Clarke huffed and spun around storming out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind her. She went outside and leant against the front door, looking up at the cloudy sky, breathing heavily and swallowed her sobs down.

“Clarke.” The blonde jumped at the voice having heard no one follow her. Lexa stood to her side, her face blank. Of course she hadn’t heard her. Clarke quickly wiped her face of any tears and glared at the ghost.

“What do you want?” She spat. Lexa stared at her steadily, until she had to look away. “Are you just going to stand there and be all creepy ghostlike or are you going to say something?”

“Your father died.” Lexa said bluntly and Clarke clenched her jaw. “It’s okay to hurt Clarke.” Lexa said, her voice a little softer and Clarke stared at her disbelief.

“You’re giving me advice on how to deal with hurt and pain?” She said sarcastically. “Getting advice on how to deal with the pain of my father being dead from a ghost.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I must be going insane.” Lexa remained silent for a moment before walking over to the front stairs, looking over the yard.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” She said coolly and Clarke felt a cold breeze as she faded away. The blonde banged her head back against the door in frustration and sighed. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket when she heard her alarm go off. Time for school.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wandered through the front door of the school, ignoring the kids that bustled around her. She always hated starting new schools but due to Abby’s travelling had gotten used to the loneliness of not having friends at every new place. She glanced down at the paper which had her locker number and sighed. Unlucky number 13, of course. She counted along the lockers of her section until she found it and put in the combination. After double checking she got it right she tried to pull it open. It didn’t budge. She frowned and tried again, cursing under her breath as it didn’t move again.

“Looks like you got unlucky and got the dud locker. No one can open it.” A male’s voice to her left startled Clarke slightly and she turned to see a boy with longish brown hair grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled at the locker again. “Stubborn princess aren’t you?” He said with a laugh. Clarke clenched her jaw and ignored the comment.

“Have you got nothing better to do then tease the new kid?” She snapped back and he raised an eyebrow. Clarke suddenly felt a cold chill on her neck and her hand on the locker door went cold. She instinctively pulled backwards, the locker door opening with her. She stared at it for a moment before giving a smug smirk to the boy who looked at her in impressed shock.

“Finn, are you giving the new girl shit?” A girl popped her head around the boy, who Clarke assumed was Finn, and looked Clarke up and down before strutting forward and holding a hand out to Clarke. The blonde looked down at it and back at the girl before accepting the handshake. “I’m Raven Reyes. This is Finn, but ignore him, he’s a dick.” She said with a smile. Clarke smiled and nodded.

“I’m Clarke Griffin.” She introduced herself and dropped her hand. Her eyes drifted down and noticed a brace on Ravens leg. Raven noticed and slapped her thigh.

“Pretty cool huh?” She said and Clarke nodded with a small smile, glad that the girl could be positive. “Let’s go or we are going to be late.” She said and Finn gave Clarke another grin before following Raven. Clarke turned to glance behind her, sure she could feel someone watching her, but the hallway was almost empty. She grabbed her books and shut her locker, following the other two teens to their class. She took a spare seat ignoring the glances thrown at her and stared forward. Raven sat at the desk in front of her leaning over to talk to a dark haired and very attractive girl, whose face was somewhat familiar. The girl glanced at her with a pointed look before turning back to Raven. Clarke jumped when something poked her elbow and she spun around. Finn was sitting at a desk diagonally behind her and had prodded her with a pencil.

“We should hang out after school. What do you think?” Finn said with a wink and Clarke couldn’t help raise her eyebrow.

“You wish.” She said and turned back around to find the dark haired girl in front of her desk.

“I’m Octavia Blake.” She said matter of factly. Clarke frowned slightly the name clicking over in her head along with her familiar face.

“Are you related to Bellamy Blake by any chance?” She asked and Octavia looked momentarily shocked.

“Yeah he’s my older brother. You know him?” She asked, leaning back against Ravens chair, as the other girl glanced around curious to know the gossip.

“He and a man named Charles Pike are the ones that contacted my mom about moving into Polis Mansion.” Clarke explained and felt unease as the entire room went silent. Octavia leant forward slightly.

“You moved into Polis Mansion?” She asked softly. Clarke frowned and glanced at the look of shock on Raven’s face before clearing her throat. The room felt suddenly colder and she rubbed her arms to warm up.

“Yes? Is that a problem?” She asked, feeling all eyes on her. Before Octavia had a chance to speak the teacher walked into the room.

“Please take your seats. As you have clearly all seen we have a new student in the class.” The teacher looked at his slip of paper and caught Clarkes eye. “Clarke Griffin! Moved here from the big city!” The class all clapped slowly, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel her cheeks turn slightly pink. Raven shot her hand in the arm and the teacher turned his attention to her.

“Miss Reyes?” Raven stood up looking around excitedly.

“So we know the Halloween party is coming up and we’ve been looking for somewhere to have it. I reckon we should have it at Clarkes!” She exclaimed and the class began murmuring. Clarke raised an eyebrow, her mouth dropping open slightly. Raven lifted her arms up in disbelief. “Come ON guys. She lives in Polis Mansion. The creepiest, most haunted place in the town. Where better than that to test the ghosts on their day.” Raven said, lowering her voice with a wink. Clarke felt a chill run down her back, a familiar feeling of being watched and felt her stomach flutter. She spun in her chair, positive she saw a flash of white hair, but instead caught Finns gaze. Clarke sighed. No wonder she had a chill from that creep. She shrugged as she turned back around.

“I’ll ask my mom whether we can have it at ours then.” She resigned and the class cheered before the teacher called for them to settle down. Clarke slumped down in her chair, tapping her pencil on the desk. The ghosts weren’t going to like this development.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“So you have no idea what any of your unfinished business could be?” She repeated and Indra growled in frustration.

“We have repeated this over and over. We did not even know what it was called. How many of these sessions must we endure.” She said standing up and angrily pacing.

“To be honest I don’t know if there is any point to them at all. If you don’t want to cross over you won’t.” Abby said in frustration. “Now, about my side of the deal.” She said cautiously as Gustus straightened up in his chair. “My husband, Jake. He died in a car accident that was my fault. Is there any way you can contact him or let me see him.” The three ghosts looked at each other, their expressions neutral. Titus then leant forward in his seat, his fingertips pressed together.

“We can see if we can help.” He said quietly. Abby couldn’t help the smile of relief spread over her face. “But I am not sure it is what your daughter would like.” He continued and sat back. Abby frowned at him, and glanced at Gustus who looked down at her from his towering height.

“Clarke doesn’t know what she is talking about. She is still in a lot of pain over Jakes death.” She said defensively.

Clarke lent against the doorframe outside the study, grinding her teeth together, holding back tears. She had come straight home from school with the intent of asking her mom if they could have the Halloween party there, and overheard the four of them talking.

“I can tell them they are to not help your mother.” Clarke clenched her eyes shut for a moment at the quiet voice by her side. Lexa stood close, also leaning back against the wall, watching the blonde.

“Would they be able to find him? What if he didn’t have any unfinished business?” Clarke whispered back and Lexa could see the pain in her eyes.

“I cannot answer that Clarke.” Lexa said softly, her hand twitching by her side as she resisted reaching out to soothe the distraught girl.

“Why not? Some kind of ghost rule?” Clarke said sarcastically, pushing herself off the wall and walking toward the staircase away from the study. Lexa followed, her movements completely silent.

“I cannot answer because I do not know.” She said and Clarke felt slight regret at her sarcasm.

“Sorry.” She murmured but was met by silence from the ghost as they continued up the stairs and down the hall. Clarke threw her bag on the floor and fell with a huff on the bed, rolling on her back to stare at the carved ceiling. “Why can’t she just let him go? I have. She’s supposed to be the adult. But here she is chasing ghosts.” Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep decent distance between her and Clarke.

“Are you not currently lying on the bed of a ghost and talking to that same ghost?” She said, with humour. Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the side to look at Lexa who was gazing at the blonde with something in her eyes, which Clarke struggled to pinpoint. Fondness? Amusement? Caring?

“I’m just tired of hearing her talk about him like there’s a chance he can come back to us. Why can’t she just move on? I accept his death. I wish everyday he wasn’t but I’ve accepted it. Why can’t she?” Clarke said staring at the ghost who appeared to be thinking, her eyes down cast.

“Some people deal with loss and pain in different ways.” She said quietly with a frown. “Some people cannot move on. Others appear as though the death never affected them. You have a strength, that some people do not, Clarke. But you cannot expect everyone to treat a loved ones death as you do.” She said. Clarke watched her for a while, mulling over her words. She wasn’t ready to accept that as an explanation for her mother’s obsession with finding her father’s ghost. She cleared her throat.

“Lexa can I ask you a question?” Clarke said and Lexa nodded slowly and again the blonde could swear she saw the ghost swallow with nervousness. “Do you feel emotions?” She said, rolling to lie on her stomach and rested her head on her arms crossed above her to watch Lexa who turned away and stood up walking over to the window. Clarke lifted her head when the ghost remained silent. “Lexa?” She felt a familiar cold shift in the air and quickly sat up. “Please don’t leave. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” She said in a rush. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” Lexa turned slowly and Clarke felt like she had been hit in the chest. The ghosts brows were furrowed and she chewed her bottom lip. Her normally clear white eyes were swirling as she stared at Clarke.

“I do not know.” She said softly, placing a hand over where her heart would be beating if she were alive. “I cannot remember what it feels like to have emotions. I do not know if I feel emotion. But I feel different. Something is different.” Clarke stood up and slowly walked over to the ghost, her eyes searching the pale face.

“I’m sorry, for asking.” She said softly and Lexa nodded slowly, a tiny smile gracing her face. Clarke couldn’t help but return it. “There!” She said with enthusiasm. “You smiled, so you must be happy or glad, right?” Lexa looked away as the smile got a little larger.

“You could be correct, Clarke. I do feel different.” She said, looking back at the blonde. Clarke stared into the girls eyes for a moment, her breath hitching in her throat before she cleared it and walked over to the vanity table that was in her room. She sat down and began brushing her hair. She saw Lexa still standing by the window out of the corner of her eye. She turned her body slightly so that she could see Lexa in the mirror, but as expected the ghost had no reflection.

“Where do you go?” She asked suddenly. “When you aren’t in the house or when you fade away from me.” She continued, and glanced at the ghost as she turned.

“Would you like to see?” Lexa said, her voice somewhat mischievous. Clarke felt her stomach flutter and narrowed her eyes at the ghost.

“I don’t know if I can trust you.” She retorted and Lexa looked taken aback for a moment. She studied Clarkes face before offering out her hand.

“You can, I promise.” She said softly. Clarke stood up slowly and walked over to Lexa, her eyes searching Lexa’s, looking for a sign of malice, but only met softness. She glanced down and placed her palm in Lexa’s cold hand gasping at the touch – the cold sending shockwaves down her arm. Her heart began racing as the windows flew open and Lexa led her out onto the balcony. “It may get quite cold.” She said and Clarke frowned for a moment before Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and the blonde felt her feet leave the floor of the balcony and gasped as her body felt weightless. Cold spread out from Lexa’s hand on her hip but she couldn’t help the smile that tore across her face. They were gliding over the ocean. The air whipped around her and she could feel goosebumps from the cold touch of Lexa. Far too soon they landed on the roof of a lighthouse and Lexa released Clarkes hip, sitting down and hanging her legs over the lip of the roof. Clarke stayed standing for a moment looking over the view. The ocean lay out in front of them, the light of the lighthouse illuminating the crashing waves against the rocks. She breathed in deeply, smelling the salt in the air and let out a small laugh.

“This is amazing.” She gushed, almost breathless and sat down next to Lexa who looked over the bay.

“I come here all the time. When I want to think, to get away.” Lexa explained quietly. “I don’t know why this place, or how I found it. But it is my secret place.” She said with a small smile. A cool breeze blew past and Clarke noticed Lexa’s white hair blowing in the wind indicating that Lexa was still solidified. The blonde cautiously reached forward and Lexa turned her head slightly at the action, looking straight into Clarkes eyes. The girl hooked her fingers into a lock of Lexa’s hair and ran her finger down it, feeling the chill hit her instantly. She matched Lexa’s gaze, staring.

“What colour were your eyes and hair?” Clarke asked, her voice slightly husky from the wind. Lexa instinctively reached up to grab her hair but got Clarkes hand instead, her fingers interlocking over the back of Clarkes.

“Do you always ask every question that comes to your mind?” Lexa said softly, her mouth parted slightly. Clarke clenched her jaw, looking away for a moment.

“Apparently I do. I just-“ She hesitated for a moment before looking back and catching Lexa’s curious gaze. “- I want to know about you. I want to know you.” She muttered. Lexa studied her face for a moment before sighing and letting go of Clarkes hand and turning away from her to look back over the water.

“That would make two of us, Clarke. I cannot remember what colour my eyes are. Or my hair. I do not remember the colour of my skin.” She looked down at her hands, frowning at the white skin, the light of the lighthouse shining through them.

“Do you remember anything at all about yourself? Your life?” Clarke pressed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her ear on her knees so she could watch the ghost. She could feel her heart pounding, feeling for Lexa.

“No. I cannot even remember my parents faces.” She let out a dark chuckle. “I cannot even remember if I had parents. Or brothers or sisters. Friends or …” Lexa hesitated for a moment. “Lovers.” She finally looked at Clarke with a confused expression, her eyes swirling again. “But I get these, flashes. Like my memories are trying to come back.” Clarke was mesmerised for a moment by the intensity of the ghosts eyes, her heart racing. She took a quick breath and looked back over the bay.

“Is there something that triggers your memory flashes? Like a situation or circumstance?” Clarke pressed, trying to calm her racing heart. Lexa let out a very small laugh.

“Perhaps you should be the “ghost therapist” and not your mother.” Lexa said, her tone mocking. Clarke rolled her eyes at the other girl and straightened her back while lifting her chin.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa.” She mimicked and the ghost’s face broke out in a shy but genuine smile, lighting up her eyes and she looked down. Clarke returned the smile, her stomach fluttering at the sight. “I’m serious though. If we can figure out what the trigger is maybe we can work on getting your memories back.” Clarke said seriously. Lexa didn’t respond and only the sound of the breaking waves broke the silence.

“I think it is you, Clarke.” Lexa finally whispered, turning to look at Clarke. A look of surprise crossed over the girls face and her lips parted slightly.

“Me? I don’t-“ She started but Lexa cut her off.

“Your humanity, Clarke.” She explained. “You remind me, you question me. I have spent so many years alone, or with Titus, Indra and Gustus – I forgot what being human was.” A cool breeze whipped their hair around and Clarke finally looked away, taking a deep breath of the salty air. Her heart pounded and she quickly wiped a tear away from her eye and forced a quick smile, glancing at the ghost who watched her.

“Well maybe with me staying in the house we will be able to find out your unfinished business and you can finally cross over.” She said, with more enthusiasm then she had intended, her voice cracking slightly. Lexa nodded slowly, looking away. Clarke felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Lexa fading away and not coming back. She dropped her legs down over the roof and clenched her hands painfully in her lap, fighting the sob in her throat. She couldn’t figure out why she wanted to cry. She needed to change the subject.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like.” She said hoarsely. “Not being able to remember your own parents.” She continued, swinging her legs slightly, still clenching her hands. “Some nights when I’m lying in bed, I realise that I can’t remember what dad felt like when I was in his arms. Then I remember the scratchiness of his chin on my forehead when he kissed me goodnight.” Clarke smiled, a tear spilling out. “His voice was always so gentle and calming.” She said with a small sob, but quickly put the palms of her hands to her eyes and sniffed. “I’m sorry, this must seem so petty to you.” She said looking at Lexa, regretting saying anything.

“Your pain could never be petty, Clarke.” The ghost said quietly, thinking. “I think holding onto the memory of him is important. Don’t lose that part of him.” She continued. Clarke swallowed and stood up suddenly. Lexa glanced up but followed and also stood up.

“We should probably head back. I have school in the morning.” Clarke said with a small smile. Lexa nodded and held out her hand. Clarke took it and braced herself for the cold flight back. After her feet had touched back down on the solid ground she prepared for bed and climbed in with a sigh. She watched Lexa glide around the room, lighting a few candles to keep the darkness at bay. “Thank you Lexa, for showing me your place.” She said and Lexa nodded, and went to leave the room, her hand hesitating on the door frame.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” She said as she switched the light off. Clarke chewed her lip for a moment and sat up quickly.

“Wait!” She shouted and felt her heart skip when Lexa glided back into the room her expression confused. Clarke took a quick breath and shuffled over to one side of the bed. “Keep me company til I fall asleep?” She said, her voice almost shy. Lexa hesitated for a moment before crawling onto the bed, above the covers. Clarke snuggled into the blanket as it got a little colder with Lexa beside her. They faced each other, blue eyes staring into white. Clarke felt her eyes begin to droop and a sleepy yawn escaped her mouth. “I hope we can find your unfinished business.” She whispered sleepily. Lexa frowned slightly, feeling an odd and uncomfortable sensation in her chest.

“Sleep Clarke.” She muttered and the blonde frowned, her eyes closed.

“Do you want to find it? To cross over? Then you won’t be stuck here anymore.” She mumbled into the pillow.

“I thought I did.” Lexa whispered, but got no response as Clarke’s breathing was slow and steady and she rolled over, snuggling into her pillow. Lexa bit her lip and leant forward, her mouth next to blondes ear. “Clarke?” She whispered.

“Mm?” Came the sleepy response. Lexa hesitated for a moment, her mouth hovering near Clarke's ear.

“Can I keep you?”

“Mmhmm.” Clarkes response was sleepy and Lexa felt a sort of warmth in her chest. She leant forward and lay her lips very gently against Clarkes cheek but shot backward as the girl squirmed slightly. “Lexa, close the window. It’s cold.” She murmured sleepily before her breathing slowed again. Lexa shut her eyes for a moment. She had hated being stuck here. No memories, no humanity. But with Clarke here… Lexa turned to look at the blonde once more before fading out of the room, the candles blowing out with the cold wind.


End file.
